One Man Army
by Jharoz
Summary: Souji finds himself in a predicament, regarding the canon of the storyline. His friends became his underclassmen. How will that affect his time in Inaba?
1. Chapter 1

**Damn plot bunnies always get ta me, ya know? I try working on other stories then ADD seems to attack my brain.**

**Thus, a WHOLE new idea comes to me. 'What if...**

**You'll figure out. But you'll have to waiiiiiiit.**

**Other than that; chill, and enjoy a fic. God.

* * *

**

The sound of a car pulling up to pick up a passenger before zooming back along its path is what woke Souji up. And instead of seeing the interior of the Bullet Train he was on; he saw... blue. Lots... and lots... of blue. But, if he were to be specific; it's more like a velvety background.

"Ahh... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." called out with a chuckle that entranced Souji. It was almost like a storyteller's: you're always at the edge of your seat hear what he has to say next.

The voice belonged to an elderly looking man wearing a black tuxedo with his hands bridged under his chin for support. His back was hunched over with a protruding nose, pointed ears, and bloodshot eyes that poked out of his skull, almost looking in Souji's very soul.

"My name is Igor. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Igor smiled. "Only those bound by a contract may enter. Perhaps yours is a fate that will intertwine with such actions?" Igor chuckled again. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Souji leaned forward, out of the dark seat that he sat in to let Igor get a look at his features.

Souji was a tall man, standing at 6 foot even and had an athletic build leaving him with not that much fat. His eyes and hair were a brilliant shade of silver; the former being slightly slanted upward and the latter longer than most school allow: streaked all the way down to his shoulder blades and the front fringe lightly touching his eyebrows. He also wore a black school jacket that he unbuttoned out of discomfort; III was etched on the collar of his jacket, signifying his 3rd and last year of high school; a white dress shirt that was untucked; black dress slacks; and black loafers.

"My name is Seta Souji. My pleasure to you, as well." he replied curtly.

"Hmhm... yes. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor raised his left hand up high, before swooping over the table in front of him, making cards appear before him. He smiled. "Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards; yet each time it is different." A chuckle. "Life itself can be quite the same way, correct?"

He flipped the first card. "Hm... the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. While the card following that is..." Another flipped. "The Moon. In the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery.' Very interesting indeed. It seems at your place of arrival there will be a quick misfortune, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

Souji stayed quiet during most of this but decided to speak. "Do you know in any more detail what might happen?"

Igor shook his head. "The cards only have a general meaning. This is as specific as I can be."

Souji sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your life. If the mystery goes unsolved; your future will be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance; make sure that does not happen." He waved his hand over the table again, and the cards vanished. "Ah! I've neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This, is Margaret." Igor's left hand left the bridge to present a beautiful platinum blonde haired woman, wearing a dress the same color as the 'Velvet Room.'

"My name is Margaret. I'm here to accompany you in your journey." her introduction was curt; as well.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then; farewell." And the room started to dissolve from side-to-side in Souji's vision.

* * *

Souji woke up from his nap to see the Bullet Train's interior again. '_Jeez. What the hell was that about?'_ His thoughts were pulled aside when his phone started ringing for a text message. Frowning, he flipped open the top to read a message from his old Uncle Dojima. _'We're outside Yasoinaba Station; ready for you.'_

"All those heading to the Yasoinaba Station please move to the side opposite of the train tracks." the conductor spoke over static intercom.

Noting that meant him; Souji pulled his duffel bag to the other side of the train and slept the rest of the way.

* * *

Stepping off the train and through the archway, Souji looked for his old Uncle. Ah! There he was: silver hair ran through the family, after all...

Seeing him for the first time in a decade, Souji wasted no time in shaking Dojima's hand. "Wow, you're more handsome than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be taking care of you... I'm your mother's younger brother and that about sums it up."

Souji chuckled. "It's been a long time."

Dojima chuckled. "I'll say. I remember when I changed your diapers!"

Dojima looked over his shoulder and saw his little daughter. "Oh, and this here's my daughter." Dojima crouched down to her size with his hand on her head. "C'mon Nanako. Introduce yourself to your cousin."

Nanako looked down at her feet before looking eye-to-eye with Souji. "..'lo." She said quickly before rushing behind her father.

Dojima chuckled. "Why are you so shy?" Nanako blushed and smacked his back. "Ow!" he fake cried before chuckling again. "Well, that's about it. My car is over there: let's go."

Souji nodded.

* * *

When Dojima stopped for gas, Souji decided to step out the car for a quick stretch around. Of course he would've gotten past cracking his neck if it weren't for a hand touching his shoulder.

He quickly shrugged it off and glared at the offender, an employee. "Don't touch me."

"Whoa, sorry there. I just needed to get your attention. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind working here part-time; we need all the help we can get."

Souji rose an eyebrow. "And why would you want the help of a high school student?"

"Oh, this town is so small, you'll probably end up hanging with friends or doing part-time jobs. Give it some thought." The attendant reached her hand out to shake Souji's hand but soon retracted it as she realized Souji wouldn't shake it.

"Oh, I gotta get back to filling your car up. Later." the employee quickly left before Nanako stood next to Souji's tall stature.

She looked up at him. "Are you okay? You look a little carsick."

Souji sighed and shook his head. "Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine as soon as we get home."

"Okay.."

* * *

As the car pulled in, and everyone filed out; Dojima opened the sliding door and entered his residence wordlessly, Nanako following the suit.

Souji stopped, however and stared at it. _'I'll be here for a whole year. Might as well make it a good one for my last year at high school...'_

Souji stepped inside too, and was greeted by a pleasant sight: sushi filled the table of the living room; and sushi meant a happy Souji.

Setting himself down and grabbing his iced tea, Souji sighed contently. Dojima took his beverage as well and spoke. "I propose a toast. To a great year." Souji rose his drink to that and took a gulp or two before setting it down by his plate filled to the brim with sushi; primarily crab meat.

"So. Your parents are hard at work, huh? They're overseas right?"

"South Korea."

"I know it's only for a year, but it's rough getting stuck in a place like this. It's tough being a kid."

"I'm used to it. Last year it was with my grandparents in Germany. And before that; America."

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here; so it's gonna be fun having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're family so make yourself at home."

"Oh, Dojima-san, that would be unwise."

Dojima chuckled. "Fine then. So. Let's eat."

Just as Souji reached for his chopsticks, Dojima's cell rang. "Gah... Hang on a second." He stood up and pulled out his phone. "Dojima speaking. Uh-huh... Mm..." A sigh. "Yeah I see... Where is it? ... Hm. Alright I'm on my way." He clipped his phone. "Made a good choice to skip the booze... Sorry, but I got some business to take care of; eat without me. Nanako, you help Souji out, okay?"

Nanako nodded. "Okay..."

Dojima left the house but called from the outside. "Nanako it's raining out! What'd you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in!" was the answer.

"I see. Well, I'm off!"

Nanako settled back into her seat and turned on the TV, with the channel on the news. "-for this week. Next, let's get a breakdown of next week's weather."

Nanako looked back at Souji. "Let's eat."

Souji nodded. After five bites, he decided to break the ice. "What does your dad do?"

"Oh, he's a detective." Nanako explained.

The news suddenly blared back to life about an alleged sex scandal of the city council secretary: Taro Namatame.

After the news break, however, a commercial came on about Junes: a raiding scion of grocery chains.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" Then a horribly sung catch phrase followed. "Every day's great at your Junes~!"

Nanako, however, found it lovely and sung it again.

Silence ensued, and the meal was finished.

* * *

The dishes were done, and Souji fell asleep in his new room, only to wake up to fog. And tiles for a floor.

"Fucked up." Souji commented to himself. But the only way out was forward.

Walking at a brisk pace was a challenge with all this goddamn fog, and it only got worse when he heard a voice.

"**Do you seek the truth?"**

That, is what set him into a more jogging pose, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Of course he heard the voice again.

**"If it's the truth you desire, come and get it.."**

A little bite more jogging and he found him self in front of a square. Of a square. Of a square. That was door. Knowing random doors were never good news, but there was no way around it; Souji pressed the middle square and the door opened.

Fog flooded into the next room and there was person there. Shrouded in the fog, the person's arms clutched close to their chest. **"So, you're the one that's following me. Try all you like..."**

Souji decided his best bet was to knock the living shit out of this person, so he sent a punch for their face. **"Ohoho... so you can still see through the fog..."** A kick. **"I see, Indeed, you possess an interesting quality."** Another kick. **"But, you can't take me so easily... If what you seek is 'truth' then you will search even harder to find it..."** The person summoned more fog, to which somehow made Souji pass out.

* * *

Souji's eyes opened and his smell was greeted with the fresh scent of... BACON. Oh sweet lord, did Souji like bacon...

Quickly putting on his uniform and making sure his hair wasn't a jumbled mess, Souji literally jumped down the stairwell, his feet not touching a step, landed in a three-point stance, and ran over to Nanako.

"Hey, um, is there, uh uh, BACON, around here...?" Souji frantically asked Nanako.

"Uh.. yeah, I'm cooking some right now..." Nanako stated, a bit freaked out.

"GREAT. Thank you."

After an interesting breakfast Nanako showed Souji his way to Yasogami High before heading off to her own school.

On the way, a young second year commandeering a rickety bike warned Souji to look out before effectively crushing his own balls.

Souji looked down the alley and hissed. "Yikes."

Then he left the poor kid to fate and focused on his own. Stopping in front of the gate, he looked up at the structure in front of him and shrugged. _'Not as big as the last one, but that might not be such a bad thing...'_

Souji entered the establishment and headed straight for the third floor. 3-1 was his class, Souji would be damned if he was late the first day.

He slid open the screen door garnering all of the seniors' attention to him, along with the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Sofue. "Ah, I was wondering when you might've gotten here. Class! This is a transfer student, hailing from the city. He shall remain with us for the entirety of the school year, so please treat him with respect." She introduced him.

A rowdy senior decided to heckle him a bit. "Ah, he's nothin' but a punk from the city!"

"Tak-!" Mrs. Sofue started but Souji held a hand out in front of her and walked over to the guy.

Souji put his foot and the ridge of his desk and leaned in closely so the people around him could barely hear. "Wanna call me a punk again? There's more than one reason why I got transferred after the school year started."

"And what might that be?" the punk countered.

Souji grinned. "This." He then forced the desk to over by pressing his foot on it, causing the senior to fall as well. As the class was all in a fluster about what just happened, Souji calmly stepped back by his teacher. "You were saying, Mrs. Sofue?"

Mrs. Sofue shook her head. "Like I was saying, treat him with respect; for he shall join the graduates just like you will at the end of the year." Mrs. Sofue scanned the room. "Let's see... ah, there's a seat: next to the window."

Souji followed Mrs. Sofue's hand, and found the empty desk. Closing in on it, he slid in and effectively went into 'silent mode' for the rest of the day.

Even if everyone around him was making comments.

* * *

The day rolled by quickly, Souji picking up on where the class is at the moment, and our silver-haired protagonist was prepared to go home. No matter how much he knew learning was important and no matter how many good grades he got on his report card; Souji hated school. Rumors, mostly.

As he was about to reach for the door, an intercom message popped up. **"Attention, teachers. There has been an accident; please report to the faculty office at once. All student must be detained from leaving the school until the message of confirmation has been dropped."**

Mrs. Sofue looked surprised at this and rushed out of the classroom, effectively beginning rumor central.

_'Jesus, will they ever shut up?' _Souji thought bitterly. A few minutes of heated discussion later, a signal was given and the classes could freely evacuate the school, as soon as possible.

Souji just finished gathering up his things and left the building as he saw the kid with bike talking with two girls.

Deciding against getting friendly with underclassmen, Souji continued on; until...

"Hey, it's the transfer student!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Fuck." Souji muttered.

"Hey, you're from the big city, right? Same as Yosuke, over here!" the girl with brown hair asked, and then pointed at the kid with the bike. 'Yosuke' scratched his head.

"I believe you should watch your manners among your senpai; don't you think?" Souji responded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh. Sorry... senpai." the brown haired girl apologized. "I'm Satonaka Chie. This is Amagi Yukiko." 'Chie' introduced pointing at the raven-haired girl.

"Umm... hi." Yukiko said nervously.

"And I'm Seta Souji. Now is there anything you need?"

"Umm. I was just wondering if you want to walk home with us, and-"

"No."

"-no?"

"My Uncle Dojima needs me home because he told me last night not to stay out so late." Souji lied.

"Oh.." Chie sighed.

"Later." Souji immediately left the scene before more people started crowding around him. As for where he was going: let's just say he needed to pick up some groceries.

* * *

Junes had always been a reliable source of useful, everyday items, like bananas, which Souji liked.

And it was also where Souji found that the TVs they had in stock would not be found everyday... nor at all.

"Jesus, a 60' inch screen? Who need that?" Souji chuckled and leaned against the screen.

However, he stopped laughing as he fell INTO the TV. "Wh-whoa! What the fu--?!"

* * *

Souji landed on his back, with a thump. Which hurt. He got up slowly and gripped his head. Then he noticed his surroundings. "Wait a sec... am I in the fucking TV?!" Souji asked no one. "Oh fuck... I'm so.... FUCKED!"

"Well... like in the dream... nowhere to go but forward..." That didn't make it any easier; though.

Walking along a path, he stumbled into what looked like an... apartment room. "Well... this isn't good."

That's when he heard a chuckling. "No it is not..." Souji turned around to the source and froze.

He saw him... only it wasn't him.

"Surprised to see me?" the other him asked.

"Well, I don't think every day I run into myself.." Souji commented.

The other chuckled again. "But you know what you do run into, right? Relationships... friends... for what? So that you can crush their heart, and make them feel horrible?"

"I wouldn't say I did it on purpose. I leave because I have to leave. I try to distance myself so others won't miss me."

"Ahh, yes. You don't give a damn about the world, do you? You hate it how every time your parent don't even give a fuck about wherever you're staying?" the Souji seemed to be enjoying this.

"Yeah, actually. If they just would listen to me one fucking time, maybe I'd get somewhere."

That's when the other Souji seemed weird. "You mean... you're embracing me."

Souji looked skeptical. "No. I fucking hate your guts. But, what all you say is true. I fucking hate being left alone, even if it's for my own good."

"We-he-hell... looks like the fucked just became the fucker."

"And that means?"

"Lift up your hand."

Souji did so, only because of the other him's change in attitude. However, he was sufficiently shocked with what happened. His doppleganger disappeared for a split-second before reappearing as a samurai in front of him.

"_I, am Yoshitsune. You and I shall walk this path of strife, and torment. However, the rewards will be great; and I shall join you on your great journey." _He said, before turning into a card and landing in Souji's hand.

Of course Souji would have thought more of this, but a claw literally came out of nowhere and scratched his left eye. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Souji grabbed his eye and looked at the offender: a blob a black goo that had two arms protruding out like claws.

_'Summon me, master.' _Souji heard Yoshitsune from within his mind.

Souji looked at the card one more time. And said a word that would change his time in Inaba... forever. "Per...so....na."

* * *

**Epic cliffhanger, as always, because let's face it: those words nearly MAKE you want to stop.**

**As for Yoshitsune and not Inzanagi, well, you'll figure out eventually.**

**So, tell me what you think: and be honest.**

**You know what to do.**

**Read, Rave, Review.**

**Ja ne~!**

**Jharoz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, apparently people enjoyed the first chapter, but decided against reviewing it. That makes my heart black as coal. D:**

**But, it's your choice; I just hope you made the right one. However, I'd like to give a shout out to InfinityAtmo!**

**Oh, and there's a method behind my madness of Souji rejecting everyone's friendship. Sure, it's very much like Rago Dragovian's Souji from **_Souji the Infamous_**, which I recommend, but I'm sure most seniors blow off younger kids for friendship because, let's face it, younger kids are annoying. 'Cept Nanako; unless she's singing that fucking Junes song.**

**And now... START!**

**

* * *

**

Souji looked down at the card of Yoshitsune with his right eye; his left eye being covered with his open hand from the slice thanks to that blob of goo.

Too many thoughts swirled through his head. _'What is that thing? Why is there a card in my hand? And my eye hurts so, bad!' _Each thought had a purpose behind it, to which he could not find the cause of it.

With all these thoughts, Souji grinned at the sight of the card, and said the first word that came to his head. "Per...so....na.."

And then he crushed the card within his hand, causing a swirl of energy that made Souji shout and Yoshitsune materialized in front of him. He had no clue as to what was going on, but right now there was big pile of black shit that nearly took his eye out; there's hell to pay.

Yoshitsune paid no mind to Souji's inner turmoil and instead made a throwing motion towards the goo. As he cocked his hand back, a bolt of lightening gathered up inside it and then he threw it directly at the goo's 'face.' As the lightening struck said goo, it exploded. Not a little bit of suffering before lying down. No, the goo exploded and some of it landed on Souji, breaking him out of his musings.

"Oh.. gross." Of course he was about to get to the task of cleaning off all this black shit, but there was the whole scratched eye thing. "Fuckin'...." he gripped his eye again, forgetting about the goop.

_"Master. Are you alright?" _Yoshitsune asked.

"They got one on me.."

_"Let me see."_

Souji pulled out Yoshitsune's card from his mind and crushed it again, causing Yoshitsune to join him.

_"Remove your hand." _Souji complied, and opened up his eye. There were three slices along his eyelid, and his eye changed from the regular silver outline and black pupil to multi-layered circles of black and white. _"Hm... seems like the shadow put some of its genetic material into you."_

"Shadow?" Souji questioned curiously.

_"Yes. They're manifestations in this world. The thoughts and feelings of humans in your world is what strengthen the power of the shadows. And if the feelings are suppressed hard enough; something like me can appear."_

"What are you, anyways?"

_"I am a persona. A manifestation of your psyche. A facade, to face the truth; guide you on your path. As I said, I will join you on this path of strife. My life for yours."_

Souji then pointed at his shadow-infested eye. "And what is this?"

Yoshitsune pondered for a brief moment before his answer. _"The shadow that I defeated landed a blow on your eye, thus, you have some shadow in you. Notice your surroundings. See anything... different?"_

Souji opened his eye again and then almost gasped. The fog that was surrounding him was completely clear! No fog whatsoever! "Wh-what is this?"

_"You can see what a shadow of this world sees. Obviously shadows are used to the fog of this world, so you can also cut right through the fog of deception. With time, you might develop new uses with that eye."_

Now Souji would've left it at that, but he had one more question for his newly formed ally. "And how do you know all of this?"

Yoshitsune grinned, contrary to his tear-streaked make-up. _"I've walked this earth for nearly nine hundred years. I think I learned a thing or two in that time."_

Souji, thankfully, was able to back-track to where he first landed and found TVs stacked on top of each other. Taking a look with his shadow eye, he saw the Junes Electronics Department; exactly where he had been moments past.

Remembering that he fell _into _the TV, shouldn't he be able to go outside of the TV?

Dipping his foot into the water, Souji poked one of the screens laying about, and saw a ripple. He pushed on the screen with his palm and it continued on through the screen!

"Interesting..." checking the outside one last time, he dove into one of the TVs and felt a pull on his naval before landing back in the Electronics Department.

Souji checked his phone for the time, and was bewildered at the fact it was already eight thirty at night. How long had he spent in that world...?

No matter, he needed to get home, quick.

As he was about to take his first step out of Junes, he remembered something. _'How the hell am I going to cover up this eye?'_

With a little bit of moving some hair, his left eye was sufficiently covered by his silvery locks in such a way that you wouldn't question it.

_'NOW let's go home....'_

_

* * *

_

"Welcome back." Nanako greeted to Souji as he entered the Dojima residence, not looking up from the TV.

He was about to trek up the staircase when he heard something from the news. "--the body was found hanging from an antenna, dead. The deceased has been confirmed as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old reporter for a local television station." Souji's eyebrow rose. "The results from the Inaba Police Department are--"

"T-the Inaba Police Department! That's where dad works!" Nanako exclaimed, before looking down.

Souji was beyond tired at the moment, but decided to stay with Nanako until her bed time. "He'll be fine." Souji told her.

"I know..." was her disheartened reply.

"With the cause of death uncertain; police are unaware if this is an accident, or a homicide. A thick fog has come into the way of their progress, and will continue to canvas Inaba well into tomorrow."

Nanako seemed taken aback by the story. "They found her on the roof? That's scare- oh! It's Junes!" Nanako cried with glee.

The annoying female, announcer's voice came on and Souji felt his ears bleed a little bit. Nanako didn't help.

Helping with dishes and putting Nanako to sleep meant one final challenge to his bedroom: the staircase.

Of hell.

Souji groggily stepped up each stair on the plight to his room. Kicking the door open, Souji simply took off his school uniform and fell on his bed, in all of his boxer-filled glory.

"Must... sleep...." Souji chanted to himself, and within seconds; his request was answered.

* * *

Morning rolled through same as the last one for Souji: uniform, shave, comb his hair (in a way so that his shadow eye), BACON via Nanako-chan (whom is taking a liking to Souji), shoes on and out the door for a trek to Yasogami High.

Souji kept to himself on the walk, noticing other students milling about on the way to school as well; that's when he heard a familiar voice. "Yo! Watch ouuuutttt!"

The biking kid from yesterday, Hamburger, or something like that, zipped across Souji's field of vision before colliding with a trash can causing him to fall into it. "Please... help!" came the feeble request from the overturned trash bin.

Souji decided to do his good deed for the day by pulling off the trash and helping the brunette to his feet. "Hey, thanks! Umm..." he got a closer look at Souji and made a sound of remembrance. "Oh yeah! You're the transfer student, Seta Souji-senpai. My name's Hanamura Yosuke." 'Yosuke' stretched his hand out to shake Souji's hand with a smile. Souji raised his eyebrow at him.

"What's this?"

Yosuke seemed puzzled. "A handshake... 'It means nice to meet you.'"

"Oh. Well then..." Souji slapped the backside of Yosuke's hand. "...it's very unpleasant to meet you."

Yosuke retracted his hand. "Ouch! Dude what the hell?! I was just tryin' to be friendly!"

Souji turned away from him and started walking, taking a few steps before stopping and looking over his right shoulder. "There are some people you shouldn't make friends with." And then he continued walking.

"Yeah, well, you don't need to be a bastard about it!" Yosuke drawled.

Souji kept on walking, leaving Yosuke thinking he won the argument; until Souji said something right before leaving Yosuke's earshot.

"Sometimes you need to be a bastard to get the job done."

* * *

Souji sat in his seat, staring at the front of the class absentmindedly when a third-year, from whom he didn't recognize, sat in the seat next to him. "Hi, I'm Konishi Saki. I wasn't here yesterday, so I'm guessing you're the transfer student, and my new neighbor?" the girl introduced.

Souji sized her up; mostly average, with an exception to her long brown hair similar to that second-year whom he made cry.

"Seta Souji." he replied curtly and turned his head to the window to his left, staring absentmindedly.

"Ooh, tough guy. Pft, I've seen stronger people than you." Saki drawled, unimpressed.

Souji turned to face her again and rested his head on his hand. "And that means?"

"I can deal with you no problem, as opposed to the others I've seen who are tougher than you."

Souji raised his visible eyebrow. "Whoop-de-fucking-doo." He turned back to facing the window. "I really couldn't give less of a shit about how tough these guys you met are."

"Wait, I'm going off the wrong track, here. Listen, let's just start over; I'll be your neighbor for this year, so let's try and get along. How about we go to Junes after school? My treat; I think I sorta started this little exchange." Saki offered with a slight grin.

Souji considered his options. The upside: Junes has the TV in which he fell into; a full exploration seemed almost completely necessary. The downside: Saki is a girl, and when a girl is with a guy, it usually means they're on a date; plus, it's not like Souji could saunter off all of a sudden a disappear for four hours straight.

"Oh, but I have to work at Junes today, so we can't hang out for too long." Saki added.

That changes a lot.

Souji mustered up a weak grin. "Sounds like a plan."

At that point Ms. Sofue entered the classroom and wasted no time on beginning her lecture on ancient Mesopotamia; especially they're writing style: cuneiform.

Souji sighed. _'Here we go again...'_

_"My lord, are you alright?"_

As soon as Souji's eyes lidded when he heard Yoshitsune's voice he bolted up out of his chair.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Seta. What is the multiple stepped temple to the Gods in Mesopotamia?" Ms. Sofue asked.

Souji barely registered the fact that he inadvertently set himself up to answer a question. "Oh. Um, ziggurats?" Souji answered, almost feebly.

Ms. Sofue seemed pleased with the answer. "Very good, Mr. Seta. You may sit."

Souji complied and thought again. _'Was that Yoshitsune back there?'_

_"Indeed, it was I." _came Yoshitsune's voice.

_'Yo-Yoshitsune! How are you..?'_

_"Your thoughts are some of your facade, as am I. Thus, I may hear what you think, and respond whenever I deem necessary."_

_'Huh... well, uh, what was your past life like?'_

_"I was a general in the Genpei War of Japan during the Kamakura era."_

_'I see. So you've seen people at its ugliest, huh?'_

_"Indeed. But, for now, I am yours to command. We must focus on the task at hand. You are going to return to the other world today, correct?"_

Souji guessed he might've hit a sore spot with Yoshitsune's past, so he was against pressing it. _'Yes.'_

_"Excellent. I've been inactive for so long; I must, as they say these days, 'work out the kinks,' yes?"_

_'Well, keep silent until then; I think Ms. Sofue is about to burn a hole through my head if my eye stays glazed over for much longer.'_

_"Very well, master."_

_

* * *

_

The final bell rung, and Saki literally pushed Souji out of class and onto the road to Junes. Within minutes, Souji was sitting in the Food Court looking at a large entree of grilled steak. Saki giggled, tiredly. "Meet Inaba's local delicacy: grilled steak!" she proclaimed.

"Went all out?" Souji asked, a little bewildered.

"Yup! It's a way of saying I'm sorry for starting that little ordeal."

"Apology accepted." Souji said a little too eagerly.

Biting into the steak and savoring its taste, Souji paid no mind to entrance of two new presences. Until he heard a voice that was all-too-familiar... "Hey Saki-senpa-- what's he doing here?"

The steak bite literally fell from Souji's mouth. _'No. Fucking. Way.'_

Sure enough, Hamburger was there, along with... Satan oka? What happened to Tamago?

"Oh? You know Souji-san?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, I know that asshole!" Yosuke cried, still nursing his hand.

Souji sighed, wiped his mouth with some of his napkin, and stood up. "I know I'm not wanted, now. See you tomorrow, Saki-san."

"Souji-san wait! Hana-chan didn't mean anything like that!" Saki called after him.

Souji sighed and turned around. "Fine." He sat down and folded his arms.

"No way am I hanging out with that bastard!" Yosuke stated loudly.

"Then there's no point in my being here." Souji stood up again.

"Sit down!" Saki ordered. Souji groaned and complied.

"Okay, let's get it clear; I don't want to stay here, and you don't like me. So leave me alone." Souji told Yosuke.

"Sounds fair." Chie said, finally jumping into the conversation.

The rest of the time became animated over small talk, so Souji held back and watched. Many rumors were discussed, but one piqued his interest: the Midnight Channel. Turned off TV, midnight, rainy night. Interesting, indeed.

"Well, my break's almost over. Laters!" Saki said, and tromped into Junes.

Souji stood up, as well. "Well, I gotta go, before Hamburger over here tries to strangle me with his headphones..."

"Hey!"

Souji snuck off into Junes without another word; heading for a direct path to the Electronics Department. Unlike yesterday, there were many people around the TVs, so Souji found it quite... difficult to enter the TV.

Then he noticed them again: Hamburger and Satan oka. He strained to listen to them.

"Oh, c'mon Yosuke! He's not such a bad guy! He just needs some warming up to."

"No way. Once bastard; always a bastard."

"Oh, shut up will you?"

"Yeah well--!" the music changed around the store, and Yosuke's mood suddenly changed. "Hey, I love this song!"

"What? Hey! Wai-wait!" Chie cried before getting swung about by Yosuke.

"C'mon Chie! Dance with me!" wild swing after wild swing, Yosuke and Chie came closer and closer to the TV in which Souji used to get in last time, and Souji's caution heightened.

"No wait, don't!" Souji called out before Yosuke's back made contact with the screen, and Souji winced at the thought of the impact.

However, what he saw next mesmerized him.

Yosuke fell into the TV same as Souji did, and he pulled Chie in with him.

Souji blinked. Then blinked again.

_'Oh... shit.'_

Souji was about to sprint and dive into the TV before stopping right before touching the screen.

_'Wait. If they see me right after I go through the screen, they'll suspect something. Gotta wait...'_

Two minutes later, Souji stepped into the TV after making sure no one was watching him.

* * *

As he landed on the other side, this time landing in a kneeling position; Souji pushed his locks to his right eye so that only his shadow eye was visible.

He looked up and saw the backs of the two dawdling second-years walking away.

_'Good. They haven't spotted me. Now all I gotta do is wait for them to get in the dead-end; then lead them back to the...' _Souji looked around the area he entered. _'...studio? Anyways, I need to get going and get them out of here fast. No telling what would happen to those who don't have a Persona in this world.'_

Souji broke off into jog, keeping a close eye on those spoked out second-years. They arrived at the bedroom sooner than Souji expected. That's when they started conversing to each other.

Yosuke flipped open his phone. "No service. Just what I expected..."

Chie looked around her. "It's a dead-end! There's no exit!"

"Dude. This scarf hanging by a rope in this position... that's never good." Yosuke commented at the sight of the ominous bedroom.

"WHO CARES?! I wanna leave this place, NOW!" Chie exclaimed. "And I'm not feeling too good..." She added, clutching her chest.

"Yeah, me neither... Let's go back." Yosuke agreed.

Souji hid to the right of the threshold of the door when Yosuke and Chie exited. Thankfully, they're too stupid to look behind themselves in a foreign world that could be dangerous.

Ah well.

Their walk back to the studio was silent, and Souji wondered why they couldn't be like that in real life. However, his musings were interrupted when he saw something weird.

There was this... bear like creature standing in front of Yosuke and Chie.

Odd.

"What is that thing?" came the question via Chie.

"Th-that's what I wanna know! Who are you guys?" was the bear's response.

"Whoa! It talked?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Of course I can!" The bear stated, offended.

"What's going on here?!" Chie asked no one in particular.

"Hang on a second, missy! I'M the one asking the questions here! Now, are you the ones who have been throwing people in here? I've sensed a presence here, yesterday, and the day before that! It's got to be you!" the bear accused.

"It's not us! We don't even know what the hell's going on! Who are you?" Chie cried.

The bear thingy scratched one of its ears. "I'm Teddie." it simply said.

"Teddie...? What the hell's a kinda name like that?!" Yosuke shouted.

Teddie sprinted over to the nearest thing he could hid behind, which was Souji, and cried feebly "Do-don't yell at me like that!"

"Where are you going ya little-- Wait wait wait. Souji-senpai?!" Chie yelled.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Oh yeah, and guess what? FUCK! Yoshitsune, do you know anything that could get me out of this situation right now?'_

_"I do know of one technique; however, I've not mastered it. They will forget everything within the timespan of five minutes, but might still remember this world."_

_'Better than them knowing about us, right?'_ Souji stregthened his resolve, and Yoshitsune's card appeared in his left hand. He crushed said card and shouted "Debilitate!"

Yoshitsune appeared from behind Souji and rose his hand as if declaring a law. Seconds before anyone could adress what was going on; there was pulse and Yosuke, Teddie, and Chie were on the ground. Lights out.

Souji was on the ground, too, kneeling. "Damn, Yoshitsune... not afraid to make me use a lot of energy, huh?" he chuckled weakly.

Knowing better than to leave two regular humans in this world; Souji hoisted Yosuke and Chie up, then tossed them into the jumble of TVs before going in headfirst, himself.

Landing on the other side, back in Junes; Souji looked at Chie and Yosuke piled on top of each other. "Meh, their parents will find 'em eventually."

He didn't waste another second going home.

* * *

**For all of those wondering; no it's not going to be Souji x Saki. Fuck that. However; pairings are a little iffy for me.**

**And yes, I know Debilitate is used to lessen skills, and Yositsune can't learn it, but Souji's by himself; here! He needs all the help he can get from his Personas.**

**Give me some feedback, why don't you, ye reader?**

**You know what to do.**

**Read, Rave, Review.**

**Ja ne~!  
Jharoz**


End file.
